Bored
by artemisgirl
Summary: (COMPLETE) Beast Boy is bored stiff. The Titans suggest he read a book, but who knew the book he'd read would be Raven's Diary? Hilarity ensues! BBRae, hints of RSF. R&R!
1. A Boring Day

A/N: Hi everbody! My summer's been pretty slow and dull lately, and I've been bored stiff. So, I got to thinking, "What would happen if Beast boy were bored?" And the plot just took off from there! I should be updating every day or every other day or so, seeing as I hate it when authors don't update for a long time.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I wish I did, though. But then again, I wished I owned Fort Knox too.   
  
Summary: Beast boy is bored. He decides to read a book, which turns out to be Raven's Diary... BBRae hinted RSF

Bored

  
  
Beast Boy was bored. He had played every video game, done all the pranks he could think of, watched TV, and even trained, trying to find some form of entertainment, with no success. He looked about to see what the other Titans were doing. Maybe they were doing something that could entertain him as well.   
  
Cyborg was sitting in the middle of the sofa playing on the Gamestation. He was playing Doomspeak 3, which Beast Boy already had the high score on. So there was no point in joining him.   
  
Raven was curled on the side of the sofa reading a book. She looked cute like that, all peaceful-like, he thought. Since reading a book was pretty much a one-person thing, though, Beast Boy, albeit reluctantly, mentally checked off Raven on his list.   
  
Robin was reading through newspapers on the dining room table, looking for hints or mentions of Slade. Seeing as Beast Boy loathed researching, that was out of the question.   
  
Starfire was in the kitchen, preparing a Glorg. 'Like I'll ever be bored enough to do that,' Beast Boy smirked to himself.   
  
Giving up, Beast Boy flopped down on the sofa opposite Raven, and declared aloud, "I'm BORED!"   
  
Cyborg glanced at Beast Boy, before returning to his game. "Too bad," he remarked offhandedly, focussed on beating an on-screen zombie.   
  
Starfire peered out of the kitchen. "Perhaps you would like to assist me in the making of the Glorg?" she asked hopefully.   
  
"No thanks Star. I'm no good at cooking glorgs," Beast Boy said, making an excuse up on the spot.   
  
"Surely you can think of something to do," Robin remarked from the table, still intent on the papers.   
  
"I've tried! I can't think of anything!" Beast Boy moaned. "C'mon guys! Give me some ideas of something I can do!"   
  
"You could always play chicken on the railroad tracks," Raven remarked dryly, not bothering to look up from her book. A vein pulsed in Beast Boy's temple.   
  
"Go to the mall!" said Starfire eagerly. "I shall abandon my glorg cooking and accompany you!"   
  
"That's okay Starfire," Beast Boy said hurriedly. "Don't abandon your glorg. I don't really want to go to the mall anyway."   
  
"You could clean your room," Cyborg said distractedly, still intent on his game.   
  
"Yeah right," Beast Boy snorted.   
  
"You could always train," Robin said. "You can never train to much."   
  
"I've already trained, and it's too hot to train more," Beast Boy whined. "There's nothing for me to do!"   
  
"Except whine, apparently," Raven said dryly.   
  
"You think of something for me to do, then!" Beast Boy retaliated, annoyed at her sarcastic attitude.   
  
"Read a book," she said, turning her page.   
  
"Read a book? Why would I want to do that?" Beast Boy asked disgustedly.   
  
"Because you have nothing better to do," Raven said. "I thought we already covered this."   
  
"I don't want to read a book!" Beast Boy groused.   
  
"You don't want to be bored either," Raven pointed out. "Reading would solve that problem."   
  
"Actually, it's a good idea, Beast Boy," Robin said from the dining room. "You could learn something. Go ahead and read a book."   
  
"But we have nothing to read!" Beast Boy complained. "There aren't any books anywhere!"   
  
"That's true," Robin remarked. "Raven's usually the only one who reads. Why don't you ask her if you can borrow something?" A vein was seen pulsing in Raven's temple at this.   
  
"Raven?" Beast Boy asked. "Can I borrow a book?"   
  
Raven seemed to be torn between letting Beast Boy touch something of hers to let him read her books since she had won the argument, or blowing something up at him.   
  
"Fine," she said shortly. "They're on the bookshelf in the corner of my room. Don't touch anything else."   
  
"You're letting me go into your room?" Beast Boy asked, astonished.   
  
"I'll know if you screw around," she replied curtly. "So there's no reason not to, seeing as I can always hurt you later if I find out you misbehaved."   
  
"Me? Screw around in your room?" Beast Boy asked, faking offense. "I would never!"   
  
"Just go get a book," Raven said, rolling her eyes.   
  
"Okay! I'm going! I'm going!" Beast Boy said, heading up the stairs towards Raven's room. "Don't get your pantyhose in a twist!"   
  
As he left, Cyborg remarked, "Do you really think it's a good idea to let Beast Boy into your room?"   
  
"If he touches anything, I have an excuse to hurt him," Raven said, returning to her book. "If he goes and reads a book, I am saved from his whining. It's a win/win situation."   
  
"Good point," Cyborg said, returning to his game.  
  
.o0o.o0o.o0o. 

Please, review! I'll probably end up updating sooner if enough of you want me to.

Hint to come: Beast Boy finds Raven's Diary!


	2. In Raven's Room

A/N: Hi again! Wow, you'd be surprised at the number of reviewers who agreed that they were bored too! Thanks for all the reviews! They really brightened my dull day.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, Terra would be dead, new episodes would come out faster, and Raven would get more air time.   
  
Summary: Beast boy is bored. He decides to read a book, which turns out to be Raven's Diary... BBRae  
  


Bored  
Chapter 2

  
  
"Stupid book," Beast boy muttered as he tracked down the hall to Raven's room. "I just had to ask for ideas when she was in the room. She's always so snappy to me. All I ever try to do is make her laugh."   
  
He was rather intrigued at the prospect of being allowed in Raven's room, though. She never let anyone in there, except Starfire occasionally. He had seen it once, a year or so ago. He wondered if it was anything like he remembered.   
  
Perhaps he was only interested in it because it was the room of the girl he liked.   
  
Yes, Beast boy liked Raven. Quite a bit, actually. She was smart, clever, and funny in her own sarcastic way. Not to mention the fact she was gorgeous.   
  
He had never mentioned his crush to anyone, though. He figured if Raven found out, he would end up in great pain.   
  
Beast boy arrived at Raven's room, and cautiously slid the door open.   
  
Glancing around, Beast boy discovered that the room had been rearranged a bit, but was still dark and gloomy as he remembered.   
  
He felt nervous and a bit frightened at some of the odd decorations. "What does she use these things for?" he muttered, eyeing something that suspiciously looked like a head.   
  
He went across to the bookshelf, which was black, and decorated with red cobwebs.   
  
"Find a book...find a book..." he muttered, searching through the shelves.   
  
Most of the books were thick novels, with complex titles. He sifted through them, looking for something intriguing.   
  
"Dracula, Frankenstein, Dr. Jekyll..." Beast boy said aloud, reading the titles. "Does she have anything that's not dark?"   
  
"From Hell, Fahrenheit 451," he continued, rolling his eyes. "Red Dragon, Vampire$, Pet Sematary, hang on, what's this?"   
  
Beast boy stopped at a thin, hardback book that was slightly sticking out of the others, like it had been put away recently. It was a dark purple, with a lock on it, making sure no one could read it.   
  
Figuring he might as well give one of these books a shot, he pulled it out, and glanced at the title. He began leaving the room, before realizing what he had just read, and doing a double-take at the title of the book.   
  
_Raven's Diary_   
  
Well that was unexpected. Raven didn't seem the type to keep a journal at all. Yet, here he was, with her diary in his hands.   
  
This was the perfect chance to get to know Raven, and get back at her for all of her sarcastic comments towards him! He would know everything about her, and he'd be able to do whatever he wanted with her secrets! He'd know what she thought about him! He'd know why she didn't think his jokes were funny, and why she isolated herself!   
  
As Beast boy headed for the door, a strange feeling settled on his shoulders. He felt, well, almost guilty at taking something that Raven obviously meant to keep private. "I really shouldn't be doing this, should I?" Beast boy asked himself. He thought of how upset Raven would be when she found out. How betrayed she would feel when she discovered he had violated her privacy.   
  
Then he thought of all the things he could find out about her if he read this book.   
  
Grinning, Beast boy pocketed the book, and left the room.   
  
.o0o.o0o.o0o. 

Remember, review! I end up updating sooner if enough of you want me to.

Hint to come: Beast Boy begins to read Raven's diary.


	3. Entering Raven's World

A/N: Oh my goodness! I cracked up when reading some of your reviews! I recently got my left arm hurt and I can't use it properly yet, so I was in a terrible mood, but when I checked my email, I ended up smiling and laughing like a loony! Thank you all so much! I really appreciate them! To show you how much I do, I'm posting 2 chapters today, even though I only said I'd aim for one a day. Thanks!   
  
Disclaimer: Unscramble this: Titans, do, not, Teen, own, I  
  


Bored  
Chapter 3

  
  
"Oh boy oh boy oh boy!" Beast boy laughed to himself, as he plopped down onto his bed, Raven's Diary in his hands. He examined it. All that was on the cover was the label "Raven's Diary" and a silver lock.   
  
Beast boy grabbed a paperclip off his nightstand, and unbent it into a crude hook. He stuck it in the lock, and jiggled it around a bit. He felt the lock give, and he yanked it off.   
  
"Cheap diary locks," he smirked, looking at the open lock laying in his palm. Shoving it aside and tucking his makeshift lock pick behind his ear, he eagerly opened Raven's Diary to the first page. 

_Raven's Diary  
PRIVATE!!!!  
DO NOT READ UNDER   
PENALTY OF DEATH! _

"Okay..." Beast boy muttered to himself. Raven always was a bit of a melodramatic, but he couldn't help thinking that she just might carry out the threat.   
  
He turned the page, and began to read.

_September 19th   
  
You may wonder why I, Raven, am bothering with something so trivial as a diary. I will tell you, diary, why I am bothering with you.   
  
Robin gave you to me for my birthday, which is today. He said, "You scarcely ever express your emotions, Raven. Try writing them down. It might help you."   
  
Stupid Robin. He has NO idea of what would happen if I expressed my emotions like normal people. All my slips so far have been relatively minor, blowing out lights, the Gamestation exploding, taking over the tower when I was afraid...   
__  
_"Those are minor??" Beast boy asked himself in amazement. They sure seemed pretty big to him.

_But really, the Titans have no idea what could happen if I expressed my emotions freely. Neither do you, diary. Although I will never tell the Titans, I suppose I will tell you, if you are to help me express myself.   
  
I could destroy the city.   
  
And it wouldn't even be hard, either. If I laughed without control on my emotions, all the windows in the Tower could blow out. If I cried outside of my room, the roof could cave in. I could destroy all my friends in a heartbeat. They have no idea what it feels like to have such power, and have to struggle to keep it under control constantly. None of them have any idea.   
  
Starfire comes pretty close, though. Apparently, on Tamaran, infants cannot control their powers. They fly, shoot starbolts, and pick up heavy things as their mood fluctuates. So she does understand me, somewhat.   
  
Starfire's my best friend, I think. With her help, I can express my emotions more readily. I can relax more, and enjoy life now, to an extent.   
  
Look at me, rambling on about my troubles to a pointless book. Well, at least you can't go and tell anyone. So I guess I might continue some other time.   
  
-Raven_

"Wow," Beast boy said aloud, coming back into reality. "I had no idea."   
  
All this time, she was being dark and mysterious for their safety. She could blow out the city! And she wouldn't even have meant to! No wonder she was meditating all the time, making sure she could control her emotions at all times.   
  
Beast boy shook himself, and settled back down to continue reading. He casually flipped through the pages, looking for something good. He stopped at a mention of Starfire, and began to read again.   
  
.o0o.o0o.o0o.

The next few chapters will be entries in Raven's diary, just so you know. Please review! It really brightens my dull summer!  
C'mon, what do you think of my story so far?   
Click the blue button below to let me know!

Hint of things to come: Beast Boy reads something that he _really _didn't expect...


	4. Girl Talk

A/N: Wow! 59 reviews in 3 days! You guys are the best! Thanks a lot! Mind you, I am only updating right now because multiple people said, "Update now under penalty of death! I cracked up. I've never laughed so hard! Keep the reviews coming! It's what keeps the story going!  
  
Disclaimer: An ananlogy of ownership: 'Cartoon Network' is to 'Teen Titans' as 'I' is to 'plot'   
  
Summary: Beast boy is bored. He decides to read a book, which turns out to be Raven's Diary... BBRae  
  


Bored  
Chapter 4

  
  
_ May 2nd   
  
Starfire came into my room today, insisting we have a 'girl talk'.   
  
I know she means well.   
  
Today's her half birthday. She told me about how today on her home planet, she would be having her coming of age ceremony, and suitors would come to court her. She would be expected to fall in love with one of them, they would have the hand-fastening ceremony, which is their equivalent of a wedding, and live happily ever after.   
  
She asked me what I would be doing today on Azarath. When I replied "Taking over the Universe", she quickly changed the subject.   
  
She went on to tell me how even though she had no suitors, she did have feelings for someone. She confessed it was Robin. She asked me what to do about it.   
  
I filled her in on dating rituals and kissing, while she listened. I also told her how I was pretty sure that Robin felt the same about her.   
  
I remember exactly what she said afterwards. She gushed, "Oh, Raven! How wondrous that we are both of age to experience love! It is a wonderful emotion, is it not?"   
  
I said dryly, that while she may be infatuated with Robin, I had no such feelings.   
  
Then she said, "What about Beast boy?"   
  
I responded, "What about Beast boy?"   
  
She said, "Don't you like him?"   
  
I was stunned. The entire thought completely caught me off guard. I sputtered something, and she said, "Well, why don't you think about it?" and then she left the room, presumably to go find Robin.   
  
What does she mean, don't I like Beast boy? What is she talking about? I don't like Beast boy! I mean, he's funny and all, though I'd never tell him that, but that doesn't mean I like him! Starfire's out of her mind!   
  
The thought of someone thinking that I like Beast boy has exhausted me. I am going to bed. Goodnight.   
  
-Raven   
  
May 2nd, or 3rd, I suppose, depending on how you look at it  
About 1 in the morning   
  
I can't sleep. I keep hearing Starfire's words "Don't you like him?" echo around in my head. I don't like Beast boy! At least, I don't think I do. Then again, I must feel something towards Beast boy, since I can't sleep until I solve this mess.   
  
UGH! I'm no good at this! I'm going to go talk to my emotions tomorrow and sort this out.   
  
-Raven   
  
_.o0o.o0o.o0o.  
  
Yes, my chapters are relatively short. Either that, or they're unbearably long. I update often enough though, I hope.  
I'll probably post chapter 5 later today, if I feel up to it. My arm is KILLING me.   
Remember, review unto others as you would have them review unto you!  
  
Hint to come: Raven goes and talks to her emotions!  



	5. Mindtunnel

A/N: Sorry about the delay. My beta has carpal tunnel, so it took a while to finish this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!   
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, do you really think I'd be writing these fics on a _fan_ fiction site?  
  
Summary: Beast boy is bored. He decides to read a book, which turns out to be Raven's Diary... BBRae  
  


Bored  
Chapter 5

  
  
_May 3rd   
  
After I went and had my Herbal Tea this morning, I meditated for a while, then went into my mind, using my mirror. No matter how many times I do this, I can never get used to the sensation of being sucked through that dark tunnel and being thrown on the ground.   
  
When I got up and dusted myself off, I was greeted by Knowledge, in her yellow cloak, who 'knew' I was coming. I summoned all my emotions, and we sat down to talk.   
  
I announced why I had summoned them all (to sort out how I feel about Beast boy) and sat back to watch the show.   
  
Rage announced that this meeting was pointless, and my time was better spent destroying the world.   
  
Happiness slapped Rage, and told her to shut up, because Beast boy was cute.   
  
Then all my emotions joined in.   
  
Bravery said he was an awesome fighter.   
  
Rudeness commented on his belching abilities.   
  
Sarcasm said that his jokes weren't all that tasteless.   
  
Lust pointed out how good he looks in his spandex uniform.   
  
Timid mumbled that he was nice to me.   
  
On and on and on.   
  
Then Knowledge told them all to shut up, and she asked Love what she thought.   
  
I knew what was coming.   
  
Knowledge is like the king of my mind, while Love is like the queen. Love doesn't show up much or say much, but when she does hang around, it's usually because I love someone. She came around when Starfire and I became very close.   
  
Love looked around at everyone, and asked me what I thought my feelings for Beast boy were.   
  
I told her I didn't know.   
  
She responded that perhaps I did know, but I just didn't want to admit it yet.   
  
My mind started to swirl with my thoughts. Everything started spinning around. It was all a blur of color. I was getting really dizzy, my emotions overwhelming me. Finally, I yelled, "I admit it! I like Beast boy!"   
  
The place stopped spinning, and when I could see straight and sit up without feeling like I was going to puke, I looked up and saw Love beaming at me. She inquired to see if I felt better now that I had admitted I liked him.   
  
Sarcasm pointed out that since I was looking green and queasy from all of the spinning, probably not.   
  
Rudeness told Sarcasm to shut her trap, and all hell broke loose.   
  
All my emotions started fighting and yelling, kicking and screaming and pulling each other's hair. Fed up, I yelled, "ENOUGH!"   
  
Everyone froze.   
  
I said, "Thank you all for helping me with my dilemma. However, I must be going now."   
  
A cry of protest rose, as they never like to see me leave, and they chorused their good-byes, as I was swept up by the tunnel once again, and deposited on my bed.   
  
So, now I know I like Beast boy, but I have no idea what to do about it.   
  
-Raven   
  
_.o0o.o0o.o0o.

Remember, review! Give me constructive criticism! Tell me your favorite part of the story! If nothing else, copy this sentence into your review: 'I've read your story, and it is awesome!'

Hint to come: Raven reads a romance novel, and confides in Starfire.


	6. Chaos

A/N: This chapter upped the rating to PG-13, just to be safe. I don't want my story taken off the site because I rated it wrong.

A lot of people want me to put Beast Boy's thoughts in. Well, his thoughts take up the next chapter, so don't worry, they are coming, but just not interwoven with Raven's diary entries.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters, unfortunately, do not belong to me. However, the plot does.  
  
Summary: Beast boy is bored. He decides to read a book, which turns out to be Raven's Diary... BBRae

Bored  
Chapter 6

  
  
_May 4th   
  
Today, in an attempt to find something to do about my crush to Beast boy, I decided to read a romance novel instead od one of my usual books. I settled down to read in the living room, seeing as everyone else was elsewhere.   
  
It wasn't too bad, actually. It wasn't very thrilling or realistic though. I was just getting to the useful part, where the characters were going to confess that they loved each other, when Robin came in and interrupted me.   
  
"Raven?"   
  
"Yes?" I responded, looking over my book.   
  
"Are you reading a Harlequin?"   
  
"Yes..."   
  
"May I ask why?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Can I see it?"   
  
"No."   
  
Robin ignored me, however, snatched the novel from my hands, flipped a few pages, and began reading aloud.   
  
"Enrique and Esmerelda gazed at each other, the flame of desire apparent in their eyes. They tore garments off of each other, desperately trying to quench the need that had arisen in them both. Esmerelda licked her lips, and looked lustily at Enrique's throbbing manhood..."   
  
"STOP IT!" I yelled, completely humiliated, and book blew up, its ripped pages floating towards the floor.   
  
Robin eyed the pages on the floor warily, and looked at me, smirking.   
  
"Throbbing manhood, ehh?"   
  
"GET OUT!" I yelled, and the chandelier shattered, showering us in glass.   
  
"What did I do?"   
  
"OUT!" A lamp blew up.   
  
"But wha-"   
  
"OUT!!!" Another lamp blew up.   
  
"Alright! Alright! I'm going! Don't get your panties in a twist!"   
  
Robin stalked out of the room, muttering under his breath.   
  
I think I'll read one of my usual books tomorrow.   
  
-Raven   
_

_  
May 5th   
  
Today I talked to Starfire again. I confessed that I had realized I did like Beast boy, but had no idea what to do about it.   
  
Starfire recommended singing Beast boy a traditional Tamaranian folk song confessing my undying love to him.   
  
I commented that if she suggested that again, while my love might not die, she certainly WOULD.   
  
Starfire looked thoughtful, and then suggested I wait until the right moment to do something about it.   
  
I thought this sounded like a pretty good idea, even if Starfire did come up with it.   
  
So now I've been watching Beast boy play video games, eat tofu, argue with Cyborg, etc. waiting for the right moment to tell him how I feel.   
  
Except, I have a feeling that there will never be a right moment to tell him how I feel.   
  
-Raven   
  
_.o0o.o0o.o0o.

Please, review! It really brightens my day and motivates me to update sooner!

Hint to come: Beast Boy's thoughts and a last diary entry


	7. Emotion Overload

A/N: Ouch... in great pain right now. I burnt my entire left hand when I was cooking earlier. I can't do anything with it right now.

Thanks once again for all the reviews! They really cheered me up! Especially the humorous ones, or ones calling me sadistic or evil for not updating a gazillion times per day.

Okay, here's the chapter with Beast Boy's thoughts, like _everybody_ wanted.

You know, I've updated various stories of mine 3 times today, counting now. I think I've found _my_ cure for boredom!  
  
Disclaimer: Cyborg owns the T-Car. Beast Boy owns the Gamestation. Robin owns the training room. Starfire owns Robin. Raven owns a personal library. And I own nothing but the plot sighs  
  
Summary: Beast boy is bored. He decides to read a book, which turns out to be Raven's Diary... BBRae

Bored  
Chapter 7

  
  
Beast boy leaned back on the pillows, stunned. And for good reason, too.   
  
Raven liked him.   
  
Like, _like_ liked him.   
  
Maybe even loved him.   
  
Whoa.   
  
Beast boy's thoughts swarmed at the thought of serious, sarcastic Raven liking him, the foolish jokester. Raven liked him. It seemed impossible! Especially since he liked her as well! She even read a _romance _novel for him!   
  
He wondered when she had started to like him. He looked back on the page he had been reading. He looked at the date.   
  
May 5th.   
  
Whoa.   
  
Today was August 25th.   
  
Raven had had a crush on him for _months_.   
  
Unless, of course, she had at some point stopped liking him.   
  
Disturbed and upset at the thought, Beast boy skipped ahead in the diary, to find the last entry that had been written so far.   
  
_August 24th   
  
I was meditating today when the alarm went off.   
  
When I went downstairs to find out what was going on, I discovered that Robin and Starfire had yet to arrive, which was strange, seeing as Robin's usually the first one there.   
  
When they did come in, together, I noticed that they were both looking a bit rumpled. Robin looked highly embarrassed while Starfire looked ecstatic. I'll have to ask her about that later.   
  
Apparently Overload had regained his energy in jail, had broken out, and was now causing mayhem at the local power plant.   
  
So we all set off for the power plant.   
  
When we got there, we realized that we had a bigger problem than we had imagined. Last time, we had defeated Overload by soaking him with water, causing his electricity to fizzle out. But with us being in a power plant, we couldn't ambush him with water, or the entire city would lose power. And with all the electrical generators around, Overload could draw power easily.   
  
It seemed we were at a slight disadvantage. And Overload knew it too.   
  
We started fighting, to no avail. I threw knick-knacks that were lying around at him, which he added to his mass. He sucked up Starfire's starbolts, adding their energy to himself, as well as Cyborg's sonic blasts. Robin's gadgets were either sucked up or Overload whipped them away from him. Beast boy, try as he might, couldn't get close enough to hurt him without suffering electrocution.   
  
Then Overload started on the offensive, swiping at us, trying to electrocute us, taunting and insulting us.   
  
As Overload taunted me, he hit Beast boy with his arm, knocking him to the ground. Beast boy was gasping, and was obviously in great pain.   
  
I flipped out. Overload had electrocuted Beast boy, making him hurt, and I would make sure he'd regret it. I know I'm overprotective of him, but I like him so much, I can't bear for him to be hurt. It probably had something to do with the fact I hadn't finished meditating too.   
  
I felt my powers blow out of control, swirling, spinning, and building. I tried desperately to hold them back, but some of my power lashed out towards Overload. At the last second I yelled, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" even though it was too late for me to control it. But since I yelled that, the Titans would think I was directing the energy.   
  
Black energy totally enfulged Overload, surrounding him in a sphere. Overload was huge, with all the energy he had, and my power swamped him. He was levitated off the floor, floating in this black sphere. Then the sphere started drawing his electricity out of him, adding that energy to itself.   
  
Apparently, it is very painful to have your essence pulled out of you, or at least it was in Overload's case. He was screeching in agony. It was terrible. It was like listening to someone dying, and hearing them scream.   
  
Finally, all that remained was his little chip head, which was amazingly still working.   
  
I drew the black bubble back towards me, made it vanish, and caught Overload's chip in my hand.   
  
I turned to the Titans, who were all gaping wide-mouthed at me. I dropped the chip into Robin's outstretched hand, and said, "What?"   
  
They shook themselves, trying to hide their reactions to my little display of power.   
  
Beast boy said, "Dude! I didn't know you could do that!"   
  
I retorted sourly, "Well, now you do."   
  
And then we headed home.   
  
I wonder what Beast boy would think if he knew that all that power came from emotions he had influenced in me. He'd probably flip out or something. He wouldn't want little Miss Darkness liking him. He's always chatting up those dumb blondes at the pizza place, discussing mopeds or something. Like I'd ever discuss a moped.   
  
I need to finish meditating now, lest I flip out again.   
  
-Raven   
_   
Beat boy sat perfectly still, one train of thought running through his mind: Whoa.   
  
Raven had flipped out because of him?   
  
He had no idea! Overload had called her a gothic poser who was wrapped up in despair, and he had figured she got mad at him and decided to hurt him. He had no idea that Raven was furious at Overload because of him! Or that her powers had gone out of her control!   
  
Now that he knew how much power Raven actually controlled, it was a bit freaky. And that display with Overload hadn't even been all of her power! She had managed to hold most of it back!   
  
He shuddered to think what would have happened to Overload if she _hadn't_ held back.   
  
Beast boy took a deep breath to calm himself, shut Raven's diary, got up off his bed, and started to pace around his room, thinking.   
  
Raven still liked him. Rather strongly, if yesterday's display counted for anything. The question was though, what was she going to do about it?   
  
Apparently nothing. It had been months since she had realized she liked him, and she hadn't done anything to give anyone a hint to of her feelings.   
  
Then again, neither had he, and he had liked her for months, too.   
  
At that moment, Beast boy decided he would do something about his feelings today. He had been waiting to long, and since he now knew how Raven felt, he didn't have to worry too much about rejection.   
  
Tucking the diary into his pocket and strolling purposely off towards the living room, Beast boy was a man with a mission now, and no one had better get in his way.  
  
.o0o.o0o.o0o.

Now's where everyone reviews, and tells me what they think so far, and what they think will happen next. And after everyone reviews, I get cheered up and upload another chapter, which you review. It's an endless happy cycle!

Hint to come: Beast Boy's plan goes terribly, horribly wrong.


	8. Oops

A/N: Ugh... I have _never_ had _any_ idea of how hard it is to keep Raven and Beast Boy in character _while_ progressing a romance plot. I'm not too sure I did....  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. The plot is mine, though.  
  
Summary: Beast boy is bored. He decides to read a book, which turns out to be Raven's Diary... BBRae  
  


Bored  
Chapter 9

  
  
As Beast boy walked towards the living room, where he had last seen Raven, he attempted to formulate a plan, which wasn't really his strong suit.   
  
He would flirt with Raven a bit, make her blush, tell her he read her diary and that he felt the same, and ask her out. She's be so happy that he had asked her out that she wouldn't mind that he read her diary. It was perfect!   
  
As Beast boy reached the living room, he noticed that no one was around anymore except for Raven, who was still reading her book. So he immediately launched into his plan.   
  
It turned out to be one of his worse ideas.   
  
Beast boy plopped down onto the sofa across from Raven and said, "Hey babe."   
  
Raven looked up from her book, glared at Beast boy with ice in her eyes, and said, "Did you just call me babe?"   
  
"Uh...no!" Beast boy said nervously, sweatdropping. He hastily changed the subject. "What're you reading?"   
  
Raven looked up again, astonished at the fact Beast boy was willingly attempting to carry on a conversation with her. "Okay," she said. "What do you want?"   
  
"Nothing!" Beast boy said quickly. "I just want to know what you're reading!"   
  
Raven raised an eyebrow. "Carrie. By Stephen King," she said suspiciously, taken aback at Beast boy's interest.   
  
"Cool. What's it about?" Beast boy said, relaxing. She didn't seem too upset now.   
  
"A girl who a bunch of preps poured pig's blood on at her prom and she went insane and killed them all using her psychic powers."   
  
Beast boy sweatdropped. "Okay..."   
  
Raven put her book down beside her, and sat up slightly. "All right," Raven said exasperatedly. "What's going on?"   
  
Beast boy was taken aback. "What do you mean?"   
  
"You come in here for no apparent reason, call me babe, and start asking about my reading selections. Try to convince me that's normal behavior for you," Raven rattled off.   
  
"Um... it's normal behavior for me?" Beast boy attempted half-heartedly.   
  
"Fine," Raven said disgustedly. "If you won't tell me what's going on, I'll have to find out on my own."   
  
Beast boy's thoughts flew to what he had read in her diary, seeing if there was any mention that she was able to read minds.   
  
"What book did you read?"   
  
"Sorry?" Beast boy said, having missed what she said.   
  
"What...book...did...you...read?" Raven said very slowly, as if speaking to an idiot.   
  
"Book?" Beast boy asked, startled. He didn't recall a book mentioned in her diary.   
  
Raven sighed. "Yes, Brainless Boy. You went into my room to go get a book to read. What book did you get?"   
  
"Oh yeah!" Beast boy exclaimed, remembering how he had gotten Raven's diary in the first place.   
  
"So, what did you read?" Raven asked again patiently.   
  
"Ummm..." Beast boy said, rapidly searching through his memory for one of the titles he had seen on Raven's shelves. "Fahrenheit 451."   
  
"Really?" Raven asked, surprised. "What'd you think of it?"   
  
"Think of what?" Beast boy asked.   
  
"Fahrenheit 451, the book you read..." Raven said, suspiciously eyeing Beast boy. "You didn't read a book at all, did you?"   
  
"Yes! I mean no!" Beast boy said quickly, backing up against the armrest of the couch.   
  
"What's that behind your ear?" Raven asked, distracted as a glint of metal caught her eye.   
  
"Huh?" Beast boy asked, confused again.   
  
Raven rolled her eyes, and motioned towards his ear, zooming the object towards her and landing it in her hand. "It looks like a sort of paperclip. Except it's all bent," Raven said, examining it.   
  
Beast boy gulped, remembering he had tucked his makeshift lock pick behind his ear. "Please don't let her figure it out!" Beast boy thought desperately.   
  
"Is this a lock pick?" Raven asked, twirling it around her fingers.   
  
"Um...no?" Beast boy answered nervously, watching Raven's every move with fear.   
  
"What lock did you pick, Beast boy?" Raven said, casting her eyes all over Beast boy, making him feel decidedly squeamish. Her eyes settled around his groin. Beast boy gulped.   
  
"What's that purple thing in your pocket?"   
  
Beast boy sighed, relieved that she hadn't been looking at what he thought she was looking at, until he remembered exactly what was in his pocket.   
  
"It looks like a book," Raven said, her eyes narrowing. "I thought you didn't read a book."   
  
Beast boy leaned away from Raven, falling over the side of the sofa onto the floor. He inched away, fearful of Raven's wrath.   
  
"I only have one purple book, Beast boy. Did you know that?" Raven said, her eyes mere slits. "Do you happen to know what that book might be?"   
  
Beast boy was seized with absolute terror, knowing from his readings earlier just what Raven could do when she was mad. He got up and dashed for the hallway door.   
  
"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"   
  
The diary was torn from Beast boy's pocket as he reached the door. He slammed it, and ran up to his room.   
  
"At least she didn't get me," Beast boy thought, panting, as he bolted the door and hid under his sheets, terrified of what was to come.   
  
.o0o.o0o.o0o.  
  
Urgh.... Have mercy on me in the next few chapters. I've rewritten them like 50 times. Don't hate me too much.

Please, review!

Hint to come: Raven has an unexpected reaction


	9. Rejected

A/N: Warning: Raven is probably _way_ OOC in this chapter, but what else can I do? I have to move the plot along _somehow_...

Oh, by the way, anyone else hear that 'Betrayal' is airing on July 31st? I can't wait!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, it would be on a _lot_ more.   
  
Summary: Beast boy is bored. He decides to read a book, which turns out to be Raven's Diary... BBRae

Bored  
Chapter 10

  
  
Raven watched Beast Boy run from the room, remaining motionless, and struggling to contain her emotions. She opened the diary, which Beast Boy hadn't bothered to relock. She paged through it, looking remnants of Beast Boy's aura on the pages.   
  
Beast Boy had read the first entry, the last entry, and the ones where she discovered she liked him. "At least he didn't read about when I had that dream about him," Raven thought.  
  
Raven sighed, remembering how Beast Boy had run from the room when she had figured it out. He hadn't even bothered to explain himself. He hadn't even told her how he felt, or how he had reacted. He hadn't even bothered to pay her the courtesy of apologizing. It wasn't like she was going to hurt him! He had read in her diary how over-protective she was of him!   
  
A mug on the coffee table turned black and melted into a depressing blob. Raven took a deep breath to control her emotions, and sighed. She had been through so much misery already, you would think she was used to it.   
  
"I guess I thought he was different," Raven said softly, looking at the diary. She scowled. "What's wrong with me? It's not like life's a fairy tale where everyone lives happily ever after..."   
  
"I should be furious and be mauling Beast boy right now for doing this. But instead, I feel rejected." Raven sighed dejectedly, and a lamp melted into a black blob. "Rejection must be a powerful emotion," Raven thought tonelessly. "I probably need more control."   
  
Raven soothed her mind with the thought of revenge on Beast boy, then took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and began to meditate, hovering above the couch. 

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,

Beast Boy cautiously peered out from under his sheet at his clock. Over an hour had passed, and Raven still hadn't come to kill him.   
  
Beast Boy tiptoed out of his bed and down to the living room, his curiosity aroused. He saw Raven meditating peacefully, and two blobs of melted metal around the living room.   
  
"Raven must have really flipped out," he thought, examining the remains of the lamp. "But doesn't stuff usually blow up, instead of melt?"   
  
Beast Boy looked at Raven again. "She doesn't look mad... Raven? Are you mad at me?" Beast Boy said, waving his hand in front of her face.   
  
Raven remained motionless, hung in the air.   
  
"Why hasn't she come after me?" Beast Boy wondered aloud, observing Raven's passive expression. "She must not be mad, but then what would she be? How can I know what she's feeling?"   
  
"Why'd you wanna know what she's feeling, BB?" Cyborg said, entering the room.   
  
Beast Boy jumped. "Where'd you come from?" he yelped.   
  
"Buffing the T-Car, making her shine. Why'd you wanna know what Raven's feeling, BB?" Cyborg said, coming over.   
  
"I think she's furious and going to kill me, and I want to make sure she's not, at least not before I can explain myself. But it's not like I can just go into her mind and find out!" Beast Boy explained.   
  
"Can't you?" Cyborg said, cocking an eyebrow.   
  
"No... wait! Yes I can! Thanks Cy!" Beast Boy said, running off down the hall.   
  
"Hey! BB! Where're you goin'?" Cyborg called after him.   
  
"Into Raven's mind!" Beast Boy yelled, his voice echoing back through the hall.   
  
"Uh unh! Not that crazy mirror again!" Cyborg groaned. "I'm outta here!"   
  
.o0o.o0o.o0o.

Yes, Raven _will_ get Beast Boy back eventually. But it will be later in the story. If you have any ideas of how she should get revenge on him, let me know in a review.

Hint to come: Beast Boy talks to Raven's emotions!

Please, review!


	10. Schizophrenia

A/N: Sweetness! You guys are awesome! I got reviews that were a page long! That is _awesome_! And most of you didn't think Raven was to far out of character! That's a relief.

Oh, by the way, to those of you who are complaining that it's a RavenxBeastBoy romance, I _did_ put that in the summary, and at the beginning of every chapter, so _don't_ complain about it.   
  
Disclaimer: Haven't we been through this already? I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS.  
  
Summary: Beast boy is bored. He decides to read a book, which turns out to be Raven's Diary... BBRae

Bored  
Chapter 11

  
  
As Cyborg prepared to split, his eyes fell on Raven.   
  
Raven. As much as she tried to push everyone away, Cyborg had grown fond of the dark empath. He was her friend. Cyborg rolled his eyes, picturing the havoc Beast Boy could cause in Raven's mind unwatched. Cyborg could either go in after Beast Boy, or tell Raven.   
  
"I'm not going back into that freaky place!" Cyborg muttered to himself, as he went over to Raven.   
  
"Raven!" Cyborg said loudly, shaking her violently.   
  
Raven came out of her trance in a heartbeat. "What?" she asked crossly, settling back onto the couch. "I was meditating."   
  
"I noticed," Cyborg said, sitting down on the opposite side of the couch. "I thought I should warn you."   
  
"Warn me?" Raven said, raising an eyebrow.   
  
"Yeah. Warn you. Kind of a nice thing to do for a friend," Cyborg said.   
  
"Warn me of what?" Raven asked, disdain dripping from every word.   
  
"BB was flippin' out when I came in. Something about you were going to kill him before he could explain himself," Cyborg said, watching Raven for a change in demeanor.   
  
"And this effects me how?" Raven said monotonously.   
  
"He decided to go into your mind to find out what you were thinking. You know, through your magic mirror," Cyborg said, cracking his knuckles. "I figured I should give you a heads-up. See ya!" Cyborg got up and left the room.   
  
Raven sat still on the sofa for a moment, in shock, and then bolted up the stairs to her room. 

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,

"Ugh!" Beast Boy exclaimed, landing on the ground in a huff after travelling through the tunnel into Raven's mind. "Raven's right; No one could ever get used to that thing."   
  
Beast Boy got up and dusted himself off. He suddenly noticed Raven was wearing a yellow cloak, and was watching him.   
  
"Uh, hey. Who're you?" Beast Boy asked, looking at her curiously.   
  
"I'm Raven," she said. She seemed to think the question was a little silly.   
  
"Of course," Beast Boy said, rolling his eyes. "What are you?"   
  
"Oh! I'm Knowledge," The yellow-clad girl said, watching Beast Boy. "And you must be Beast Boy. I knew you were coming."   
  
"Of course you did," Beast Boy muttered. Louder, he said, "Hey, can you help me figure out what Raven's feeling right now?"   
  
"Sure," Knowledge said. "Let me call a council."   
  
Knowledge teleported herself and Beast boy to a large, circular rock, which was floating in the middle of nowhere. She spun around until she was nothing but a yellow-colored blur. Then she stopped, and many colored-cloaked Ravens emerged from the ground, and sat down in a circle. Knowledge introduced Beast Boy to them all.   
  
"This is Beast Boy. He wants to know what Raven's feeling right now," Knowledge said, gesturing towards Beast Boy. The emotions nodded. "Beast Boy, these are Raven's emotions. Bravery, Happiness, Lust, who's relatively new," Knowledge said, gesturing in turn to the green, pink, and scarlet clad emotions. "Rudeness, Timidity, Rage, Sarcasm, and Love." Knowledge finished, gesturing to the orange, gray, red, brown, and purple cloaked emotions.   
  
"Beast Boy! It's a pleasure to finally meet you," Lust purred, gazing at Beast Boy like he was solid gold.   
  
"Uh, thanks," Beast Boy said, edging away from Lust.   
  
"I wasn't finished, Lust!" Knowledge snapped. "As I have one more emotion to introduce!"   
  
"Really? Who?" Sarcasm asked, filing her nails.   
  
"I don't know! It's a new emotion!" Knowledge said curtly.   
  
All the emotions sat up and paid attention to the new emotion, which had yet to be introduced. It was cloaked in a deep blue, and looked positively miserable.   
  
"So, who are you?" Knowledge asked the newcomer.   
  
"I'm Rejection," the new emotion answered glumly.   
  
"That," Knowledge said, gesturing towards Rejection, "Would be how Raven is feeling right now."   
  
"Rejected?" Beast Boy asked, stunned. "Why would she feel rejected?"   
  
"Probably because you ran from the room when she figured out that you knew that she liked you," Sarcasm said dully. "Very smart thing to do, by the way."   
  
"Raven thinks you don't like her since that was a mean thing to do," Happiness clarified.   
  
"Well, he doesn't like her, does he?" Timid said quietly. "If he did, he wouldn't have run or been so nasty to Raven, would he?"   
  
"I wasn't being nasty!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "I was going to let her know that I felt the same, but I got scared when she started getting upset that I read her diary!"   
  
"Believe me, Raven wasn't upset," Rage commented. "I expected her to be, and was prepared to fly into action, when she showed up." Rage gestured towards Rejection.   
  
"Wait a minute," Love interjected, her eyes gleaming. "Did you say you return her feelings?"   
  
"Yes! I was going to tell her when she-" Beast Boy stopped suddenly, as Love threw herself onto Beast Boy.   
  
"Oh! I knew we'd be perfect together!" Love said, hugging Beast Boy tightly.   
  
Rage laughed. "Perfect, huh? Enjoy him while you can, Love! He's not going to last long!"   
  
"What do you mean?" Love asked, annoyed at being interrupted.   
  
Sarcasm gestured towards Knowledge, who was gripping her knees tightly.   
  
"Raven," Knowledge said, horrified. "She's here."   
  
.o0o.o0o.o0o.

Ha ha! This one was fun to write! I love doing Raven's emotions. Please remember to review and leave your thoughts of how Raven should get revenge on Beast Boy!

Hint to come: The confrontation between Beast Boy and Raven!


	11. Admittance

A/N: Thanks for your reviews! Although, I feel the need to address a review I got in public.

"dude this is like totally wacked u should have had bb and rae makin out by chapter 2 u go way to slow and rae should be like pregnant by now this story sux and u should write better for the next chapter i think u should make bb and rae get it on ps ur story sux"

In case no one noticed, I'm writing my story how I want to write it. I don't appreciate being told what to put in my story, paticularly not by someone who can't spell words correctly and wants my story to be a giant orgy.

That flame upset me quite a bit and messed with my mind, so I had some trouble with this chapter. Sorry if it didn't turn out too well.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not claim Teen Titans. I disclaim it. Hence, the disclaimer.  
  
Summary: Beast boy is bored. He decides to read a book, which turns out to be Raven's Diary... BBRae

Bored  
Chapter 12

  
  
Beast Boy panicked.   
  
"Oh my god!" Beast Boy yelped, clutching at Love. "She's going to kill me! Hide me! Quick! Get me out of here!"   
  
Brave leapt up. "I'll protect you!" she announced, going over to Beast Boy.   
  
Rage laughed a cold, cruel laugh at Brave's foolishness. "As much as I'd love to see a fight, we all know that Raven would never hurt Beast Boy on purpose," she smirked, her four eyes gleaming.   
  
"Why wouldn't she hurt me?" Beast Boy asked, confused.   
  
"Because she loves you, you dope. That's why she let you in her room, why she flipped out at Overload, and why she didn't hurt you when she knew you'd read her diary. You should know that by now, moron," Rudeness droned, pausing to scratch her armpit occasionally.   
  
"How should I know that?" Beast Boy asked.   
  
"It was in her diary," Sarcasm remarked. "Far be it from you to actually remember something useful."   
  
Rage shushed Sarcasm, and said, "Raven's almost here! Get ready for the action!"   
  
"Shit," Beast Boy muttered, as Raven stormed up to him. 

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,

"Trust Beast Boy to leave my mirror under the bed," Raven fumed, as she finally located her mirror, after much searching. "Here we go!"   
  
Raven entered her mirror, traveling through the mystical red and black tunnel, and landed in a slump on the ground. When she stood up and straightened herself out, she noticed Timid was standing at her feet.   
  
"Timid? Why aren't you at the council?" Raven asked, brushing her cloak out. "There is a council, right?"   
  
"Yes," Timid said. "But I slipped away. No one ever notices anyway."   
  
"Why'd you leave?" Raven asked, curious.   
  
"Beast Boy met the newbie, Rejection, so he knew how you felt. There was no further need of a council. Plus, I wanted to talk to you," Timid finished quietly.   
  
"Why do you want to talk to me?" Raven inquired, as she started walking in the direction of the council.   
  
"To make a plea for Beast Boy. Raven, he's only human. He made a mistake just like the best of us do. Give him a chance to redeem himself," Timid said, falling into step alongside Raven.   
  
"Why are you telling me this? Aren't you supposed to be timid in approaching confrontations?" Raven asked.   
  
"I like Beast Boy. He's nice," Timid said quietly. "I'm petrified that you are going to yell at me right now, but sometimes you have to take a risk to get what you want."   
  
"Good point," Raven said, as the council came into view.   
  
"You'd best go back to the council now, Timid," Raven whispered through the side of her mouth. "You don't want to get caught."   
  
Timid nodded, and vanished into the ground.   
  
Raven looked at the council again, and seeing Beast Boy clutching at Love, felt fury fill her again. Timid's wise words flew out of her head, and she stormed towards Beast Boy. 

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,

"You low-lifed, sadistic, ignorant, cruel, inutile blockhead!" Raven yelled, storming up to Beast Boy. "You're lucky I can express my emotions safely here, or you'd be toast!"   
  
"Raven-" Beast Boy started, but Raven interrupted.   
  
"No! You listen to me for once now!" she fumed.   
  
"I let you into my room, my sanctuary, so you could find entertainment. You violated my privacy by reading my diary. Then, you came downstairs to toss the fact in my face, and you didn't even pay me the courtesy of apologizing or telling me how you felt! I don't even know why I like you! I don't know why I put up with you!" Raven's yells turned to cries, tears streaming down her face, as Beast Boy stood before her. As Raven stood there, crying, she caught a glimpse of Timid watching her carefully.   
  
Remembering Timid's wise words, Raven took a deep breath, and slowly let it out, trying to regain a grip on her emotions.   
  
_'Sometimes you have to take a risk to get what you want...'_ Timid's words echoed through Raven's head, as Raven decided to do something she had never done willingly before: expose herself.   
  
Raven took a deep breath, and said brokenly, "Beast Boy, you've read my diary, you've talked to my emotions, you've seen me at my weakest. I'm real; I feel things too. You know how I feel towards you. Now, please just tell me what you want. If you want me to leave you alone, I will. Just please, Beast Boy, don't leave me in the dark again."   
  
Raven collapsed on her knees, feeling weak from crying, and exposing herself so vulnerably to someone. Silent sobs wracked her body, as she cried all her pain out.   
  
Warm arms suddenly wrapped around her, and held her. Raven looked up, as she felt Beast Boy lift her up, and place her on his lap, holding her.   
  
Raven cried as Beast Boy rubbed her back and held her, whispering to her that everything was going to be okay. She nuzzled her tear-streaked face into his chest as he soothed her while she cried. She cried all her pain out, and Beast Boy held her, while her emotions silently looked on.   
  
Slowly but surely, Raven calmed down. She looked at Beast Boy, and whispered, "Thanks. I know you didn't want to do that."   
  
Beast Boy smiled gently, and turned Raven's face towards him. "Are you kidding?" he asked softly. "I'd do anything for you, Rae."   
  
Raven's breath caught in her throat, and her heart leapt with renewed hope, as he continued.   
  
"I'm sorry I invaded your privacy. I just wanted to know what you thought of me. The truth is, I've liked you for a long time now, Raven, but I just didn't know what to do about."   
  
A gentle smile played around Beast Boy's lips, as he whispered quietly, "But I have an idea of what I can do about it now," as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.   
  
Raven's eyes fluttered shut. She moved to embrace Beast Boy as they kissed each other tenderly, each clearly lost in the moment. Their lips moved against each other, dancing silently, proclaiming the love between the two teens.   
  
A collective "Awww..." went up from the emotions, as the couple kissed each other lovingly. Finally, they pulled away from each other slightly, a smile playing on their lips.   
  
"That's what I've wanted for a very long time," Beast Boy whispered, his eyes looking into Raven's.   
  
"You're not the only one who wanted that," Raven whispered back, as the two kissed again.   
  
.o0o.o0o.o0o.

Fluff :) Sadly, the end of my story is in sight. I'll probably write another one soon, seeing as I had a blast writing this one.

Please, review _considerately_. And don't forget to give me ideas for how Raven could get revenge on Beast Boy. I have _major_ writer's block for that part.

Hint to come: The other Titans find out about BB and Raven!


	12. Confetti

A/N: The story is at its end. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love you all! :)  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't own Teen Titans throughout the entire story. Do you really think I own them now?  
  
Summary: Beast boy is bored. He decides to read a book, which turns out to be Raven's Diary... BBRae

Bored  
Chapter 12

  
  
Beast Boy explained to Raven how he had come into her mind to find out how she was feeling, and apologized, seeing as he hadn't meant to reject her.   
  
Raven accepted his apology, but said with a smirk, "You do remember what it said on the firs page of my diary, don't you?"   
  
Beast Boy ransacked his mind, saying, "The 'Do not read under Penalty of Death' thing?"   
  
"Yes," Raven said, amused that Beast Boy hadn't figured it out yet.   
  
"What about it?" Beast Boy asked, nonplussed.   
  
"You know I always keep my promises, Beast Boy..."   
  
Beast Boy sweatdropped, as the implication of his actions came to him.   
  
"I won't kill you though," Raven said, smiling a genuine smile at Beast Boy's worried face. "But you'll have to pay for invading my privacy somehow..."   
  
"How?" Beast Boy asked nervously.   
  
"You'll see..." Raven said, with a secretive smile on her face.   
  
As Beast Boy and Raven prepared to leave Raven's mind, all the emotion cames and wished them good-bye, smiling. Sarsacm commented to Rage, "At least her powers will be strong again." Beast Boy stored this remark in the back of his mind, as the happy couple were swept up by the red and black tunnel, thrown through the vortex, and deposited in a heap on Raven's bed.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,

"Hey guys!" Robin said, entering the room with Starfire at his side. "Star and I were checking out the latest lead on Slade. Turned out to be wild-goose chase. What'd we..." he broke off, stunned at the sight in front of him. "Miss?" he finished weakly.

Beast Boy and Raven were sitting side by side on the sofa, playing video games together. Beast Boy's arm was casually wrapped around Raven, who was smiling contentedly as they attempted to conquer an army of onscreen skeletons. Cyborg was unconscious, as he had fainted dead away at the shock that Raven was smiling and willing playing Gamestation at the same time.   
  
Robin nearly passed out as well. "Wha- why- " he sputtered, as Starfire dragged him out of the room.   
  
"Friend Raven has apparantly found enjoyment in playing on the station of games with Beast Boy. What is so strange about that?" Starfire said innocently, her eyes twinkling with the knowledge of exactly why Raven was playing video games.   
  
Robin muttered something about mind control under his breath, as Starfire led him to her room, where Raven and Beast Boy promptly left his mind.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,

"Hey Raven?" Beast Boy asked, looking at the dark goddess affectionately.   
  
"Yeah?" Raven said, a soft smile playing around her lips.   
  
"Are you powers going to go haywire because we're together now?" he asked, remembering Sarcasm's remark back in Raven's mind.   
  
Raven broke into an evil grin. "Sort of..." she said offhandedly, trying to supress her obvious amusement. "I can control most of these emotions, though. Don't worry about it."   
  
"Well," said Beast Boy cheekily, "In that case..."   
  
The two leaned in for another sweet kiss.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,

Robin sighed contentedly, his arm wrapped around Starfire snugly as the two laid in her bed. He was close to joining Starfire in dreamland.   
  
Suddenly, Starfire's light fixture became encased in a black aura, and exploded with a loud bang into tons of tiny heart-shaped confetti.   
  
Robin jumped, and Starfire sat up suddenly, waking up abruptly from the noise.   
  
"What was that?" she asked Robin worriedly, as confetti drifted aboutround, settling on their shoulders.   
  
"I have absolutely no idea..." Robin said, holding the alien girl, watching the swirling confetti warily.   
  
.o0o.o0o.o0o.

.:sobs:. My story's over! I really enjoyed writing this, and it certainly cued my boredom spell! I'll probably write another Teen Titan fic soon.

Please, for one last time, review! You are what really helped me enjoy writing my story! Thanks to everyone!


End file.
